


Papi Options

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, text fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Kailangan na humanap ni Kyungsoo ng Papa--ay este boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> salamat kay a sa suggestion niyang title kase bobita ako sa titles eh. luh sana mapanindigan ko to? sana matawa kayo kung nakakatawa man ang mga happenings lmao

**kyungsoo**

beh

urgent

 

**sehun**

BEH? 

ano ako syota mo?

 

**kyungsoo**

wala

bye

 

**sehun**

ano? porn rec ba?

no gusto mo daddy kink? hehe

marami ako alam sa pornhub

u want *eyebrow waggle emoji*

 

**kyungsoo**

kung may boyfriend sana :(

 

**sehun**

ako boy friend mo

may space nga lang

 

**kyungsoo**

gusto mo tawagin kita daddy?

pwede din naman

kaso di kita type no homo bro thanks na lang

pero kase pwede shut up ka muna urgent to

 

**sehun**

?

 

**kyungsoo**

kailangan ko na ng jowa

BOYFRIEND

walang space

di ko alam ano gagawin

kay kilala ka ba?

na type ko?

 

**sehun**

TANGINA?

MAY SAPI KA BA? 

gago anyare sa ayoko magka-jowa mo hangga't di ka grad?

pero wala ako kilala

kilala ko lang sarili ko (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**kyungsoo**

kase ano

BASTA! Kailangan ko ng jowa! 

jowa na hindi nagngangalang SEHUN OH

pero seryoso na

kase ganito

LAHAT NG PINSAN KO MAY MGA JOWA NA MAS BATA SA AKIN AKO NA LANG WALA

NAKAKAHIYA

nakakahiya

sobra

awkward nung birthday ni lola last sat.

so i decided this is it pancit

YUCK SINABI KO YUN?

pota basta ayon

kailangan ko ng tulong mo

maghanap ng sugar daddy

AY JOKE

KASE TANGINA NG MGA PINSAN KO MGA MAHAHAROT

tutulungan mo ba ako?

 

**sehun**

nice pinsans 

geh

tulungan kita

so pili ka

grindr or tindr?

 

**kyungsoo**

ayoko ng dating app

tulungan mo ko maghanap

how abt sa building niyo?

bukas punta ako dun 3pm, g?

 

**sehun**

wala naman gwapo dun na mas gwapo pa sa akin 

bat dun pa?

 

**kyungsoo**

i saw the guys there before

mas marami kesa sa college ko

so more papi options for me

pwede dyan na tayo mag-start

 

**sehun**

ge

para sa pwet mong malake uhaw sa lalake

labyu

 

**kyungsoo**

di kaya malake pwet ko!

 

**sehun**

kaya di ka nagkaka-bf eh ayaw mo ilantad yang pwet mong malake

bukas na nga naglalaro pa ko lol baka matalo na naman ako pustahan

bye

 

 

[Twitter]

 

 **sehun ng ina mo** @ohsehun

stalker sKILLS activated!

 

 **sehun ng ina mo**  @ohsehun

thanks sa pinsans ng bff ko mukhang magiging ninong na ako soon! ABANGAN.

 

 **do kyungsoo** @dohsoo

Replying to @ohsehun 

DELETE THIS NOW NA

 

[ **sehun ng ina mo**  @ohsehun deletes recent tweet]

 

 

 

 

 **sehun ng ina mo**  @ohsehun

luh para namang mutual ko mga pinsan niya. labyu! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wala pa si jongin pero next na :)

**sehun**

ano may bet ka?

 

**kyungsoo**

meron :)

 

**sehun**

luh sino?

 

**kyungsoo**

di ko alam name

turo ko sayo bukas

 

**sehun**

tbh wala akong bet

 

**kyungsoo**

kaya wala ka jowa choosy ka kase

 

**sehun**

di kaya

may pinopormahan na kaya ako

taga losol

 

**kyungsoo**

weh

 

**sehun**

onga

mas maganda kesa sayo

 

**kyungsoo**

sino kaya mauuna sa atin magka jowa

 

**sehun**

syempre ako

nasa quezon city ka pa lang nasa taft na ako

:)

 

 

\---

 

 

**sehun**

hoy

 

**sehun**

tangina sumagot ka

 

**sehun**

beh?

 

**kyungsoo**

yes?

 

**sehun**

pota lande kelangan tawagin munang beh bago sumagot?

 

**kyungsoo**

naghugas kase ako ng pwet ng pamangkin ko

 

**sehun**

aw yaya

pero kase

etong bet mo

di ko bet

amoy tubol

no joke

gawin ko na literal siyang amoy tubol

 

**kyungsoo**

ang sama mo

judger ka

di naman lahat ng first impression true

 

**sehun**

alam ko pero iba to

naaamoy ko baho niya

gut feeling

 

**kyungsoo**

siya type ko so i have my eyes on him

and he's cute parang puppy sarap alagaan

 

**sehun**

...

 

**kyungsoo**

wala akong bet sa mga tinuro mo

straight ata yun lahat

at least eto i can tell ka-fed ko siya

 

**sehun**

huh? anong fed?

papakainin mo?

ng you know

big ASSet mo? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**kyungsoo**

bobo

ka-federasyon kase

kauri ko

dicks > vaginas

 

**sehun**

feeling ko hinde

ah basta di ko yun bet

amoy malansa

masahol pa sa putok sa kilikili

**kyungsoo**

oy below the belt

 

**sehun**

just being true

 

**kyungsoo**

basta

kapag nalaman ko namw niya gagamitin ko mga natutunan kong strategies how to flirt with a man sa wikihow

*name

 

**sehun**

nagresearch ka?

 

**kyungsoo**

wala akong exp sa ganyan

u know me sobrang awkward ko

 

**sehun**

at lalandi ka na ngayon

unleash the dark side

unleash the BIG FATASS energy

 

**kyungsoo**

luh mukha kang pwet

pinagnanasaan mo pwet ko no?

pero help me get the guy's name pls

 

**sehun**

ulul mas sexy yung chix ko kesa sayo

no

di ko siya gusto para sayo

maghanap pa tayo ulit bukas

maybe you're missing out someone na mas worth it

bukas 1pm

 

**kyungsoo**

fine

pero kapag wala akong natipuhan i'm going to go for that puppy looking guy and you gotta help me

cute cute kaya and di siya tore tulad mo

at least di mahirap halikan

 

**sehun**

mas ok na yung mas matangkad basta alam kong matino

ang sakit mo sa bangs

 

**kyungsoo**

may bangs ka ba?

k

geh patulugin ko muna si pamangkin :)

 

**sehun**

wala ako bangs pero braincells ko umuonti na

geh

 

 

[Twitter]

 

 **sehun ng ina mo** @ohsehun

ang hirap talaga kapag mabait kang bespren

 

 **do kyungsoo** @dohsoo

Replying to @ohsehun

bcoz u love me <3

 

 **sehun ng ina mo**  @ohsehun

kung di ka lang nuknukan ng cute nako talaga


	3. Chapter 3

**sehun**

kuya seungsoo

 

**seungsoo**

uy

bakit?

 

**sehun**

si kyungsoo nagpapahanap boypren

update lang kita sa ganap

 

**seungsoo**

oh?

dahil ata yan sa mga pinsan namin maagang nagkaka-jowa na

siya lang yung walang sinama nung bday ni lola

**sehun**

sabi nga niya

kaso kuya etong gusto niya d ko gusto

pero hahanap na ko deets abt sa guy

tinamad kase mang-stalk the other day

pero kuya pwede mo ba i-always bring up na malakas gut feeling ko?

adamant kase siya dun sa guy

pero yung guy may something tlga eh

feel ko kuya

 

**seungsoo**

sige try ko

pero wag ka umasa

kilala mo kapatid ko pag may nagustuhan, yun lang gusto niya

 

**sehun**

sige kuya pero yan alam mo na

 

\---

 

**kyungsoo**

si kuya ikaw bukambibig maghapon

 

**sehun**

kaya pala nakakagat ko dila ko 

 

**kyungsoo**

holier daw gut feeling mo

in your gut feeling we should trust ganun pa siya

weird

 

**sehun**

idol ata ako ng kuya mo xD

 

**kyungsoo**

may sapi kayo

 

**sehun**

kuya knows best

and in your kuya you should trust

 

**kyungsoo**

*shrugs emoji*

 

\---

 

**sehun**

HOY

 

**sehun**

tangina sagot

 

**sehun**

beh!

 

**kyungsoo**

ITETEXT PA LANG KITA

 

**sehun**

tangina magkita tayo

punta ako building niyo

 

**kyungsoo**

may class pa ako

extended 

 

**sehun**

kilala ko na yung guy

pota

i knew it isa siyang aliping namamahay

literal

 

**kyungsoo**

ewan ko sayo

pero i got his name na rin

cute cute tulad niya :">

 

**sehun**

kyungsoo tigil mo na 'to

ayaw mo ba dun sa matangkad na moreno na tinuro ko? medj nerdy looking nga lng?

kim jongin name, top student, editor-in-chief ng college publication namin

writer din sa varsi and he dances well

he dances kapag events

not main pero he can dance well

he's rly cool and i admit namiss out ko 'tong mas gwapo sa akin na guy na 'to

batak to kesa dyan sa gusto mo

nung adapted p.e namin dun kami malapit sa pool di ba? dami nakatingin sa kanya

not sure pa kung athlete pero parang di siya ganun kasikat? underrated campus crush kumbaga

pero kasing level kami ng batak-ness

and na-stalk ko na fb and ig he has three poodles

volunteer din siya minsan sa Red Cross

sabi din ng ka-block ko he's nice and bi kaya pwedeng pwede ka pumila

di ba ganyan type mo? batak tsaka mahilig sa dogs?

yang bet mo sketchy

 

**kyungsoo**

sorry late rep

oo gwapo nga yan si kuya moreno at mukhang nice din kaso mas gusto ko talaga si byun baekhyun and u can't change my mind na

i stalked him na rin via ka-block ko na finofollow siya on ig

he loves dogs din and he does musicals sa simbahan nila kaya mas bet ko to

he's nice rin daw so chill beh sayo na lang si kuya moreno

kaso straight spaghetti ka

 

**sehun**

fuqboi yang gusto mo kyungsoo!!!

FUCK BOY

 

**kyungsoo**

rumor lang yan kasi sikat siya

di ako naniniwala dyan

marami lang siguro inggit sa kanya

 

**sehun**

di ka ba talaga makikinig sa akin? :(

 

**kyungsoo**

i have the right din to decide (??)

siya gusto ko and he's bi pwedeng pwede ako pumila

also, got his number na rin

pinsan pala siya ng ka-block kong kilala siya yung nagpakita sa akin ng ig niya :">

 

**sehun**

di ko talaga mababago isip mo?

 

**kyungsoo**

di na

salamat tinuro mo siya sa akin nun :"*

at ok na ko tutulungan din ako ng ka-block ko

 

 

 

 

 

 **sehun ng ina mo** @ohsehun

i should have done my research properly. thanks to my lazy ass mukhang makakakuha ako ng tres sa subject na 'to.

 

 **sehun ng ina mo** @ohsehun

tangina i have to do something

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turo kase nang turo si sehun nung nag boy hunting si kyungsoo kaya ayan isang malaking pgkakamali XD ano ang mngyayare sa susunod?

**Author's Note:**

> sabaw babaw


End file.
